1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to data processing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing devices can include multiple processor cores to increase computational performance. In some data processing devices, each processor core can be placed in any of a number of low-power states, referred to as sleep modes. In a sleep mode, a processor core typically does not perform normal operations or performs operations at reduced speed compared to a normal mode of operation of the processor core. Accordingly, power consumption of the data processing device can be reduced by placing a processor core in a sleep mode, but this can reduce the processing efficiency of the device. Further, frequent transitions to and from a sleep mode can be inefficient due to the cost of time and power to bring the processor core to the normal mode, or due to the loss of information stored a the processor core.